


Gantikan Aku Berjuang

by kindoff



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalau suatu saat aku mati, kau akan menggantikanku berjuang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gantikan Aku Berjuang

**Author's Note:**

> Pacific Rim (c) Warner Bros.  
> saya bener-bener suka "daddy-daughter" relationship mereka ;;_;;

_Kalau suatu saat aku mati, kau akan menggantikanku berjuang._

Selama tahun-tahun hidupnya, Mako telah menyaksikan Marsekal Stacker berjuang. Bertarung melawan Kaiju, monster-monster yang mengancam dunia (dunia mereka. Dunia manusia). Memiloti Jaeger bukan perkara mudah. Saat masih kecil, belum lama setelah bertemu Marsekal, Marsekal kerap mengajaknya ke markas besar Jaeger. Melihat langsung kesibukan misi mempertahankan umat manusia. Mako melihat puluhan Jaeger; amat besar, amat besar sehingga ia harus mendongak tinggi-tinggi untuk melihat puncaknya, amat gagah sehingga ia merasa sekerdil semut dibandingkan mesin-mesin petarung itu. Mako mulai membayangkan Marsekal memiloti sekian dari mereka. Memikul beban jutaan—atau milyaran—nyawa manusia di pundaknya yang lebar. Membayangkan dengan tangan yang sama, yang mengelus rambutnya setiap kali ia ketakutan oleh memori-memori Kaiju, Marsekal membuat Jaeger menjadi senjata dan membunuh.

_Kalau suatu saat aku mati, kau akan menggantikanku berjuang._

Mako meletakkan setangkai bunga. Krisan, masih segar, menghias nisan Marsekal bersama bunga-bunga yang lebih dulu ada diletakkan di sana. _Perjuangan sudah berakhir, Marsekal_ , Mako berbisik. Menangkupkan tangan untuk berdoa. _Dunia berhutang padamu. Dunia mengenangmu. Terima kasih atas segalanya._

— _Sensei, aku menyayangimu._


End file.
